With All My Heart
by arashi099
Summary: Sakura's Christmas plans are disappointed by a call from Syaoran. However, can this Christmas still be one of her best? *Complete*
1. A Disappointment

**With all my Heart**

This story takes place during the Christmas of Sakura's final year in high school.  The second movie did take place…so Sakura and Syaoran have already confessed their love.  

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Card Captor Sakura in any way.  All the credit goes to the wonderful anime team Clamp.

And Merry Christmas to everyone!!!

**Chapter 1: A Disappointment**

"Sakura-san? Could you get the phone?" 

Sakura looked up from her book over at the tall man looking at her through the entryway to the kitchen.  "Sure," she replied cheerfully to her father, getting up quickly to answer the phone.  Fujitaka smiled.  _She's been really happy lately…since that guy of hers told her he would be coming to visit this Christmas._

"Hello?"

"Sakura?" a shy male voice asked hesitantly.

Sakura's eyes widened happily as she recognized the voice on the other end of the line.  "Syaoran? Is that you?"

"Yeah…"

"Wow, it's been a long time since we've talked, hasn't it?" she asked.  Ever since he had left to go back to Hong Kong after they had captured the sealed card and confessed their love, they had usually only corresponded through letters.  Only a few times had they talked over the phone.  He hadn't even called before when he told her he would be coming…it had been written on a post card.

"It certainly has," he agreed.  "How is everyone?" 

"Everyone is fine.  We're all so excited since you're coming," Sakura replied.  "How about you?  And Meilin-san?"

Syaoran hesitated.  "We're fine."

"That's good," Sakura said.  _It's so nice to hear his voice…the last time he called was on my birthday…_

"So, uh, Christmas is in a few days…" he began slowly.  "Uh, you got the postcard I sent, right?"

Sakura smiled.  "Yup!  It made me so happy to hear that you could come.  It's been so long since we've seen you."

Syaoran groaned inwardly.  "Well, about that…uh…it seems that I won't be getting to come."

Sakura's eyes widened.  "What?"

"The clan leaders want to meet with me over the holidays."  He sighed.  "I'm sorry…they just came and told me this morning about it.  I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, Syaoran-kun.  I'll tell everyone else.  I'm sure they'll understand," she told him softly.

"I was looking forward to coming…" he said. 

"Me too," Sakura said.  "But we can try to meet again another time, right?"

"Yeah…"

They were silent for a moment.  "So, uh, what are your plans for Christmas?" Syaoran asked her.

"Not anything special.  I think it's just going to be pretty small with us…just my father and my brother.  And Yukito-san of course will be here to celebrate with us," Sakura told him.  "I'll probably go over and visit Tomoyo-chan too."

Syaoran sighed almost imperceptibly as he listened to Sakura's plans for the holiday.  _I wish I could be there…_

"Well, I guess I should be going.  My sisters are staring at me…"

Sakura laughed softly imagining his sisters.  "I loved your sisters when I got to meet them a long time ago."

Syaoran groaned.  "That's because you don't have to live with them…they get crazy sometimes, especially during the holidays.  But anyway, I really should go.  But I'm glad I got to talk to you," he said softly.

Sakura smiled.  "I'm glad you called.  It was nice hearing your voice…"

Syaoran blushed.  He looked away from his sisters who noticed the redness growing on his cheeks and turned and whispered to each other, giggling.  He sighed.  "Goodbye, Sakura. And I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Bye Syaoran-kun," she said and waited to hear the click telling her he had hung up.  She held the phone up against her chest, closing her eyes and leaning against the wall.  _I wish I could have talked to him longer…_

Touya, who had been listening from the top of the stairs frowned as he watched his sister now lean weakly against the wall, a single tear falling down her cheek.  _That must have been that kid from __Hong Kong__.  I just don't understand why she has to hold on to him so tightly.  They haven't even seen each other in over five years…they should just give it up if it's so hard for them to be apart.  I don't want to see Sakura cry…_

He backed into his room as Sakura slowly put down the phone and began climbing up the stairs.  He waited until he heard the opening and closing of her bedroom door, then made his way back out of his room.  He stared sadly at his sister's closed door.  _I thought she would be happy to hear from him.  He sighed. _

Meanwhile, Syaoran who had hung up the phone, just stood there staring sadly at it while his sisters watched.  He didn't even notice as his mother came into the room as well, and stopped the girls who were planning on harassing their little brother who had talked so kindly on the phone.  His mother watched as her son glanced blankly over at them and then walked over to the door, not even stopping to get his jacket before leaving the house.  The women just watched as he left.  His mother sighed.  __

***

Kero watched as his young mistress made her way over to her bed and sat down, her knitting supplies gathered around her.

"Still working on that scarf for that gaki?" he asked.

Sakura looked up at him before turning back quickly to her task.  "Don't call him that," she replied.  _What am I doing?  It's not like I could even give this to him if it even comes out like I want. But she continued knitting with the dark green yarn anyway.  __I guess I could send this to him although it could never reach there by Christmas.  She sighed.  _

Kero frowned as he noticed the sad expression on Sakura's face.  _She seemed depressed all day…I wonder why._

A knock on the door startled them both.  "Yes?" Sakura called out.  

Her father stuck his head in the room, holding a tray.  "I brought you two some pudding," he told them. 

"Pudding!!!" Kero exclaimed excitedly.  Fujitaka smiled amused as the small guardian flew over to him and he handed him one plate of the pudding.  

"Thank you," Sakura said softly as she took the other plate and sat back down on her bed with it.  Fujitaka frowned slightly at his daughter's uncharacteristic low mood.  

"Just remember to bring down the plates when you're done, okay?"  Sakura nodded at him as he left the room, closing the door softly behind him.  He sighed.  _Sakura…_

***

End of Chapter 1

I hope you all like this story so far.  Please, please review!! ^_^


	2. A Change

**With All My Heart**

**Chapter 2: A Change**

Syaoran made his way slowly up the steps to his house, then suddenly changed his mind, making his way gracefully up to the roof.  He lied down, his hands behind his head, and looked up at the clear night sky, the moon shining gently down above him. He sighed.  He had left the house earlier that day and wandered around the city alone, trying to get the image of a sad girl out of his mind.  But she was still there, at the foremost of his thoughts.  _Her voice…sounded so cheerful until I told her I couldn't come.  I feel like such a jerk for disappointing her.  I really wanted to see her…I don't even know what she looks like now.  It's been so long since I've seen her. _

His stomach growled quietly, but he ignored his hunger.  He hadn't eaten at all that day, having lost his appetite the moment he woke up and found the clan leaders in his living room.  _Why now?  Why do they have to meet so seriously with me this Christmas?  I'm sure it wouldn't hurt them to wait… He sighed.  He knew he couldn't oppose the will of the clan.  _

He watched as a lone bird made its way above him.  _I wish I could fly away from here for a while and be with her.  I miss her so much… He blushed as he realized his own strong feelings.  __I can't believe I can feel this much for her… He smiled as he remembered the moment Sakura had told him she loved him.  __She was so scared that I wouldn't remember my feelings for her after she sealed that card.  But it all turned out okay, just like it always does with Sakura.  It made me so happy to hear her say she loved me.  I certainly don't deserve a girl like her after the way I treated her when we first met.  But she's so wonderful…she could forgive something like that…_

He sighed, closing his eyes, remembering all that had happened between them in the past.  _I want to see her…_

Yelan watched unnoticed from the ground as her son made his way up to the roof of their large home and laid there.  She was relieved to see him finally return…she had been so worried when he had left without a word after the phone call to Sakura.  Now it was just past midnight.  _I wonder if he has eaten anything…I doubt it.  I can tell he is a little depressed that he can't go to __Japan__ like he wanted.  If only the clan had not decided to meet with him now.  I know it would have made him so happy to go.  And I want him to be happy.  She sighed.  __He has worked so hard since he returned from __Japan__ so many years ago.  He hasn't complained…he has certainly learned some more responsibility.  And I know the Clan has realized this. I wish I could find a way for him to be happy…he deserves it._

Yelan looked up once more at her son who was still lying on the roof.  She sighed as she suddenly felt a few drops of snow land on her cheek.  She sighed once more, decided to leave her young son alone.  _What can I do?_

***

Sakura woke early the next morning, the memory of the disappointing phone call coming quickly back to her.  She sighed.  A soft falling noise directed her attention to her window.  She slowly got up and moved the curtains to one side.  _It's snowing…  She looked out at the white covered neighborhood.  __It's so pretty... She shivered.  She turned away from her window and quickly got dressed and walked slowly down the stairs to find her father and brother watching tv together in the living room.  _

"Ohayou, Sakura-san," her father called out to her.  

"Ohayou, Otousan," Sakura replied.  

"So the kaijuu is awake…" Touya muttered, smirking.  Sakura glared at him momentarily, but said nothing.  

"Isn't your friend arriving today?" Fujitaka asked her. 

Sakura looked down.  "Umm…he can't come."

Fujitaka's eyes widened slightly.  _So that's why she was so down yesterday.  "Oh, I'm sorry," he said softly. _

Sakura looked up at him and smiled slightly. "It's okay."  She walked over to the closet and got her jacket.  "I'm going out for a while," she called, and then quickly left the house, walking into the cold morning air.  

Fujitaka and Touya stared at each other as she left.  Touya sighed.  "I hate that guy even more now.  I know she wanted him to come."

Fujitaka sighed. "I'm sure he had a good reason."

Touya groaned.  "Yeah right."  Fujitaka smiled momentarily at his son, but then looked down, his eyes worried.  _If only there was something I could do…_

***

"Master Li," Wei called, quietly opening Syaoran's door and stepping in.  Syaoran looked up at him from his comfortable position under the blankets.

"Yes?" 

"Your mother would like to speak with you," he told him.

Syaoran sighed and looked at the clock.  It was only seven o'clock.  "Now?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, but yes.  She asked that you would come as soon as possible."

Syaoran groaned inwardly.  "Fine.  Could you tell her I'll be there in a few minutes?" 

"Yes I will," Wei replied and left the room, closing the door behind him.  

Syaoran sighed as he moved the blankets off of himself.  He looked out the window.  It was still snowing.  He quickly got dressed and made his way to find his mother.  _Why does she have to see me so early?_

He finally found her sitting outside watching the snow fall softly to the ground.  Syaoran found a seat next to her, saying nothing.

"I hear it's snowing in Japan too," Yelan told him.  Syaoran looked up surprised at his mother.  

Yelan looked over at her son's confused face.  "You were disappointed when the clan leaders asked you to meet with them during the holiday," she said, more like a statement than a question.

Syaoran looked away from his mother's piercing gaze.  _What in the heck does she want?_

"I called one of the leaders earlier this morning," she began.  "I wanted to make sure if it was absolutely necessary that they meet with you at this specific time."

Syaoran's head snapped up.  He stared at his mother, eager to hear more. 

She looked right back at him.  "I had to tell them why you wanted to go to Japan so badly for them to even consider changing their plans."  Syaoran blushed, looking away once more.

Yelan smiled.  "You really do love her, don't you?" she asked.  He nodded slightly, his blush spreading.

"I told them that," Yelan said.  Syaoran's eyes widened.  "They know that she is the Card Mistress," she continued, "so they approve of her for you."  Syaoran's blush grew brighter.  Yelan's smile grew wider.

"I was able to convince them that being together this Christmas would help to strengthen your relationship."

Syaoran looked sharply up at his mother, his eyes hopeful.  "We canceled your tickets for the noon flight when we heard that you would have to stay here yesterday.  I sent Wei to get you a new ticket."

Syaoran was silent for a moment in shock.  The clan had never changed their decisions before.  

"Well, maybe you should go pack," his mother suggested.  

Syaoran just continued to look at her.  "Thank you mother," he said slowly, starting to get up.  

Yelan pulled him gently against her as he tried to get up. Syaoran's eyes widened in shock.  It had been years since his mother had hugged him.

"Sorry that I'm leaving you this Christmas," Syaoran told her quietly. 

Yelan smiled.  "It is okay.  It has been a long time since I have seen you so happy.  I am glad that you have found someone to share your heart with.  And Sakura-san is a very beautiful and strong girl.  I think she is perfect for you."

Syaoran blushed once more.  "Thank you so much," he whispered as she released her hold.  He stood up, offering a hand to help his mother up as well.  She smiled at him.  A multitude of excited squeals behind them suddenly caught their attention as Syaoran's sisters suddenly rushed upon them, hugging their younger brother happily, saying how sweet he was and how happy they were for him, teasing him for blushing so much every time Sakura was mentioned. 

Syaoran eventually got away from their hold, leaving his sisters and his mother behind.  They smiled at each other, happy that he would finally be able to be with the one he loved after so many years.  

Yelan looked away as tears suddenly began to well up in her eyes.  _This is so truly wonderful…_

***

End of Chapter 2


	3. A Memory

**With All My Heart**

Thank you for your sweet reviews everyone!  I really appreciate them.  ^_^

**Chapter 3: A Memory**

"Tadaima!" Sakura called out softly, closing the door behind her.  She slowly stepped out of her shoes and took her jacket off and entered the living room.  

"Okaerinasai!" a familiar male voice called back.  Sakura smiled as she recognized Yukito's voice and made her way to the kitchen from where the voice had come. 

"Hello Yukito-san," Sakura said.  Yukito smiled at her from beside her brother.  They were cooking.  "Can I help with anything?" she asked.

"You can peal those carrots," Touya said, pointing toward some cabbages.  She quickly put on an apron and began her task.  Touya stared at her for a moment before turning back to his own job before him.  _I wonder if she's okay…she was out walking for so long…_

Yukito's eyes widened slightly as he noticed Touya's worried expression and Sakura's somewhat uncheerful mood.  _What happened? _

"What's next?" Sakura asked a few minutes later as she finished pealing and slicing the last carrot.  

"Could you cut these cabbages?" Yukito asked her gently.  

"Sure," Sakura replied, taking the cabbages and beginning to cut them into small pieces.  Yukito stared at her.  _She really isn't as cheerful as she usually is. _

Touya and Yukito both jumped at the sudden clanging of a knife against the floor.  They turned to see Sakura holding her hand close to her.  Touya hurried over to her and grabbed her hand quickly, his eyes narrowing as he saw the blood dripping down her hand.  

"That's a pretty deep cut," he muttered.  He gasped slightly as he saw tears begin to fall down his sister's cheek.  Yukito also noticed. 

"Are you okay?" Yukito asked. 

Sakura nodded.  "I'm fine.  I'll go take care of it."  With that, she turned and went down the hall to the bathroom, not even noticing her father standing in the doorway as he had just come home.  Fujitaka stared after her worriedly as he saw the tears falling down her cheeks.  

He made his way into the kitchen to find Touya and Yukito both looking very worried, Touya staring at the knife on the floor, Yukito staring off in the direction Sakura had left.  

"What happened?" Fujitaka asked.

Touya jumped at his father's voice.  He bent down and picked up the knife, a small bit of blood at the tip.  "Sakura cut her finger," he replied, turning to wash the knife.  

Fujitaka sighed.  "She was crying…" he said softly.

Touya said nothing.  Yukito, confused, looked from Touya to Fujitaka, then finally, "Did something happen earlier?  She didn't seem like herself today."

The men were quiet for a moment.  "That gaki from Hong Kong called yesterday to say he couldn't come," Touya finally answered.

Yukito sighed.  He knew how excited Sakura was when she heard that he would come.  He couldn't even imagine her disappointment now. 

They were suddenly surprised by the ringing of the doorbell.  "They're here," Fujitaka mumbled, walking toward the door. 

"Hello!" Sonomi and Tomoyo called out as he opened the door.  He smiled widely at them.  

"Hello!  Come in," he said, motioning them inside.  "We're still cooking, so you're welcome to sit in the living room to wait.  I'll bring you some tea…" he started.

"No, no…we will help you cook.  That will be much more fun, right, Tomoyo-chan?" Sonomi said, following Tomoyo toward the kitchen.  Fujitaka just smiled, following close behind them. 

"Where is Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked once they had reached the kitchen.  The three men froze for only a moment, but it was long enough for Sonomi and Tomoyo to sense something was wrong.  

"She's taking care of her finger right now," Fujitaka replied.  "She cut it just before you got here."

Tomoyo's eyes widened worriedly.  "Is she okay?" 

Fujitaka nodded.  "I'm sure she'll be fine."

But Tomoyo was not satisfied.  "Is she in the bathroom down the hall?  I'll go help her."  With that, she put down her things and headed out of the kitchen, walking quickly toward the bathroom.  

"Sakura-chan?" she called out, knocking gently on the door.  "Are you okay?"

Sakura's head snapped up from her position on the floor.  She had already put a bandaid on her finger but her tears had not stopped.  She looked at herself in the mirror, wincing at her horrid appearance.  _Why did I have to cry so much?  I can't let Tomoyo-chan see me like this._

"I'm fine," she replied.  

"Can I come in?" Tomoyo asked.  

"No, I'll be out in a minute."  Tomoyo stared sadly at the bathroom door.  _She sounded like she had been crying…_

Sakura quickly splashed some water on her face, trying in vain to get the redness of her face and eyes to go away.  _I shouldn't even be this upset.  There's no reason.  I can't believe I started to cry in front of Yukito-san.  I feel like such an idiot...all I did was cut my finger, so why did I have to be thinking of Syaoran-kun then?_

Sakura slowly opened the door to find Tomoyo leaning against the wall waiting for her.  She turned away when she saw Tomoyo's eyes widen as she saw her red face.  

"Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Sakura told her, turning to face her with a smile.  Tomoyo just stared at her worriedly as she followed Sakura back to the kitchen.

"What can we help with now?" Sakura asked as she and Tomoyo entered the kitchen.  The three men and Sonomi turned to look at them as they came in.  They could all tell Sakura had been crying but said nothing about it.

"Is your finger okay?" Sonomi asked, taking Sakura's hand in hers and kissing the bandaged finger softly.  Fujitaka smiled warmly at Sonomi's gentleness with his daughter.

Sakura blushed.  "It's fine now."

"I think everything's just about done," Fujitaka said.  "All we have to do is wait for the ham in the oven to finish cooking."  

"We needed another bottle of wine, right?" Touya asked.  "Yuki and I will go buy some while the ham is finishing."  Fujitaka nodded his approval as the two young men left the kitchen, grabbed their jackets, and left the house. 

"Could you set the table then, Sakura-san?" Fujitaka asked.  

Sakura nodded.  "I'll help you," Tomoyo said, helping her gather some plates and silverware and following her over to the table.

Fujitaka and Sonomi watched for a moment as their daughters worked together.  "Would you like some tea while we wait?" Fujitaka asked Sonomi.

She looked at him.  "I suppose," she replied.  He quickly poured some tea he had made earlier and led Sonomi to the living room.  

Fujitaka looked out the window at the falling snow.  It was getting dark already, but he could still see the soft flakes.  He smiled, remembering a time many years ago when he and Nadeshiko played in the snow.  _She was so fragile…she looked like an angel in the snow…so perfect…_

Sonomi watched Fujitaka's expression as he watched the snow.  She suppressed a smile when she saw him smile.  She knew he was reminiscing.  She sighed.  

"Thinking about her, aren't you?" she whispered.  

He looked at her gently.  "I was thinking about a time we played in the snow together."

"She hated the cold," Sonomi told him.  "But she loved the snow…we always use to play together…ever since we were little.  She would always get so excited when it would snow."

Fujitaka looked down at his tea.  "I miss her."

Sonomi looked at him.  "I do too."

Fujitaka sighed.  "I wish she could be here…especially when Sakura-san is feeling so down.  Nadeshiko could always make her feel better when she was little, no matter what."

Sonomi smiled softly.  "She made everyone around her happy.  She was always so cheerful.  She and Sakura-chan are a lot alike."

They were silent for a moment. 

Sonomi got up and picked up the bag she had brought that she had left by the door.  She came back and sat down beside Fujitaka, pulling out a small wrapped gift.  "This is for you."

Fujitaka looked at her surprised.  But then he smiled, and got up himself.  He left the room leaving her sitting there confused, but returned quickly with a small bouquet of flowers.  He handed it to her.  "These are for you.  I hope you will accept them."

Sonomi gasped slightly as she looked at the flowers before her.  "Nadeshiko flowers…" she whispered, a single tear managing to make its way down her cheek.  She quickly wiped it away.  "Thank you."

Fujitaka smiled.  "May I open this present now?" he asked, pointing to the present she had presented him with earlier.  She nodded.  

He carefully unwrapped the small present, turning it over in his hands to find a young picture he had never seen of Nadeshiko in a pretty frame. He stared at it gently, his fingers running over the small figure of his loved one.  "Nadeshiko…"

Sonomi watched as Fujitaka stared silently at the picture.  Her eyes widened slightly as she saw tears beginning to form in his eyes, not even realizing that her own eyes were filling with tears as well.  

"I would never have forgiven you for taking her away if I wasn't sure you loved her," Sonomi said quietly. 

Fujitaka smiled.  "I know," he told her, looking up at her kindly.  "But I did love her…I loved her with all of my heart."

Sonomi smiled back at him warmly, reaching out to take hold of his hand, squeezing gently.  

She pulled her hand away as she heard the door to the house open and two male voices talking quietly to each other.  "They're back." 

Touya and Yukito entered the living room, stopping shortly to take in the scene before them.  Touya smiled as he looked at his father's face, his watery eyes.  "I'll take this in to the kitchen," he said, motioning to the bag he had brought it with him.  Yukito followed him quietly.

They walked in to the kitchen to find Tomoyo and Sakura sitting together at the table, waiting for the ham to finish.  

"How much longer?" Touya asked. "I'm hungry."

"It'll be done in a couple more minutes I think," Sakura replied.

"Good, it seems the kaijuu can actually cook a ham," he muttered teasingly.  

She glared at him for a moment, but almost half-heartedly.  "I am not a kaijuu," she murmured quietly.

Touya glanced at her.  _She's still not feeling better…_

The beeping of the oven timer suddenly caught their attention, and Sakura got up to take the ham out as Yukito helped her.  

"It's ready!" Tomoyo called out, sticking her head into the living room.  Fujitaka and Sonomi smiled at the pretty girl as they helped each other get up.  They walked happily together to the dining room, Sonomi taking her flowers with her, and Fujitaka with the picture of Nadeshiko safely in one hand.  He placed the picture at the center of the table as the food was layed out before them.  He smiled.

"Itadakimasu!"

***

End of Chapter 3

I hope you all are liking this story so far.  Thanks for reading!  Please review!!!  ^_^

Itadakimasu…is said before meals. 


	4. Simple Gifts

**With All My Heart**

Disclaimer from Chapter 1 applies to all chapters.  

Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews!  You people are so nice! ^_^

**Chapter 4: Simple Gifts**

"That was a really wonderful dinner," Sonomi said as they all finished the last bites of the cake she had brought. 

"This cake was wonderful too," Fujitaka told her.  

Sonomi smiled at him.  "Well, it is getting late.  We should be going."  She got up and pushed in her chair.  "But before we do, I have some things for you."

"Me too!" Tomoyo exclaimed, almost forgetting the presents she had brought.  She disappeared out of the room with her mother, coming back in a few moments later with a bag in one hand and a video camera in the other.  Sakura groaned softly as she saw the camera. 

Sonomi was first to pull out a present, handing Sakura and Touya presents.  She even handed a small wrapped bundle to Yukito.  

"Can we open these now?" Yukito asked her.  Sonomi nodded.  He was the first to open his gift, untying a small ribbon to reveal a lovely set of homemade cookies.  He smiled widely at the present, taking one and tasting it.  

"Wow, these are really good. Thank you," he said, bowing slightly to the pretty lady before him.  She smiled back.  "You're welcome."

Touya opened his present to find a small box with a set of keys.  He looked questioningly at Sonomi, who laughed gently at his expression.  "Those keys are for your new motorcycle."

Touya's eyes widened, as did all the others'.  "You're joking, right?"

She shook her head.  "We didn't bring it today, but it's sitting outside of our home."

He just stared at her.

"I hope you don't mind that's it's a motorcycle," she said. 

"Of…of course not!  But I can't possibly accept something like that," he replied, still shocked. 

"Of course you can.  You've been taking care of this family and my own daughter for so many years now.  You deserve to have something like this.  And I know you've been needing a car," she told him.  

"But…" he began. 

"I will not allow you to not accept it," she said.  She smiled at his expression once more before turning to Sakura, who had still not opened her present. 

Sakura, noticing Sonomi's gaze, looked down at her own present and carefully unwrapped it.  She opened the long, narrow box she held in her hand slowly, gasping as she saw the pretty gold necklace inside.

"It's pretty…" she muttered softly, taking the necklace out of the box and holding it in her hand.  She opened the heart-shaped locket at the end of the chain, to find a small picture of her mother and herself as a baby.  

Sonomi smiled gently at her.  "It was the necklace I gave to Nadeshiko the Christmas the year you were born."

Sakura looked up surprised at her.  "I can't take this.  It must be very special for you."

Sonomi walked up slowly to her, pulling her into a tight hug.  "It's okay.  It must have been difficult for you to not have her with you.  I really think you should have this."

Sakura slowly wrapped her own arms around Sonomi, tears flowing down her cheeks.  "Thank you…"

Once again, tears also began to fall down Sonomi's own face.  She hugged Sakura tighter to her.  

The three men all watched, smiling.  Tomoyo held her camera up shakily to her eye, recording the sweet moment between her mother and her best friend, tears falling down her own cheeks as well. 

Sonomi finally pulled away, taking the necklace from Sakura's hands and putting it around Sakura's neck.  Sakura looked down at the gold necklace, running her hands over the heart-shaped locket.  She smiled up at Sonomi.  

"Oh! I still have a present for you, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "And Kero and Yue…" she continued.  She looked over at Yukito who was smiling at them.  She handed a small box to him.  "Yue can have this whenever he wants."  Yukito just stared at it for a moment then smiled. 

"Where's Kero-chan?" she asked.

"He's in my room, I think," Sakura replied.  "Let's go and see.  Your present is up there too."

With that, Sakura followed Tomoyo up the stairs to her room, finding Kero asleep on her bed full from the cake that he had eaten earlier.  

"Kero-chan, wake up," Sakura said, shaking the little guardian gently. 

He slowly opened his eyes and stared at the two girls hovering over him.  "Why did you wake me up?  I was having such a good dream…so much cake…"

Tomoyo giggled and handed him a small gift.  His eyes grew big as he held it in his hand, but then he excitedly tore off the wrapper and opened the box.  He screamed in happiness as he saw the big cake sitting before him.  "This is for me!?" he asked her.  "All for me?"

Tomoyo smiled at him.  "Of course!"

"I love you Tomoyo!" Kero said, already beginning to dig in to the cake.  

Sakura stared at the little yellow guardian.  "How can he eat so much?"  She sighed. 

"And this is for you," Tomoyo said, handing her a present.  Sakura smiled and took the gift, reaching for another that was sitting on her bed beside Kero.  She handed it to Tomoyo.  "And this is your present."

The two girls smiled at each other as they opened the presents together.   Sakura smiled as she looked at the three video tapes now sitting on her lap while Tomoyo sighed as she began looking through the scrapbook Sakura had given her.  

"This is so wonderful," Tomoyo said, as she looked at the pictures and clippings that Sakura had placed in the book.  

"I thought since this was our last year in high school, that it would be fun to look back and remember everything.  We've been together for so long…I had so many pictures…" Sakura explained.  

Tomoyo smiled.  "I was thinking the same thing when I made those tapes for you.  One is some clips from when we were in elementary school and before, the second is for middle school, and then the third is stuff taken from high school."

They both became teary-eyed as they remembered all that they had been through together.  Sakura laughed softly.  "I've cried so much today…"   

Tomoyo smiled at her best friend, reaching over and giving her a quick hug.  "We'll always be together, right?"

Sakura nodded as she hugged Tomoyo back.  "Of course."

Kero smiled at the two girls as he continued to eat his cake.  "Don't forget about me!" he said happily.  "I am in those videos, aren't I?" 

Tomoyo nodded. "Of course you are.  I could never leave such an important individual like you out of them."  Sakura smiled as Kero grinned with happiness.    
  


"Well, I guess my mother is waiting for me," Tomoyo said, making her way toward the door.  

"Wait, I need to get your mother's present," Sakura said going over to her desk to find another wrapped gift.  She then followed Tomoyo out of the door and back down the stairs to find the others talking in the living room.  

Sakura walked shyly over to Sonomi and handed her the gift.  Sonomi smiled at Sakura.  "Should I open this now?" 

Sakura smiled back.  "If you want."

Sonomi looked down at the rather large but flat package.  She unwrapped it slowly, slowly revealing a frame showing her and Tomoyo at different stages of their growth in a set of 10 pictures.  Sonomi sighed as she looked at the two girls she most loved.  She pulled Sakura close and hugged her once more.  "Thank you, Sakura-chan."  Sakura just hugged her back. 

"Well, I suppose it's time for us to go," Sonomi said a few moments later.  She got up and walked with Tomoyo, the others following them, to the door.  

"Thank you for inviting us for dinner," Tomoyo said, bowing slightly.  

"I'm glad you could come," Fujitaka said.  

They watched as the two ladies made their way to a waiting car in front of their house and waved goodbye before they disappeared into the car and drove away.  

"You're staying tonight, right Yukito-san?" Fujitaka asked.  

"If that's okay," he replied.  Fujitaka nodded, smiling.  "It's fine."

"I'll go and start cleaning up," Sakura said.  

"It is getting a little late, I suppose," Fujitaka said looking at his watch.  It was just past nine o'clock.  "We want to get up early and exchange presents tomorrow morning, right?"

Sakura smiled.  Touya and Yukito followed Sakura into the kitchen.  "We'll help you," Touya said as he passed his sister, messing up her hair. 

She started to step on his foot, then backed away sweetly as she saw Yukito watching her.  Touya grinned.  

***

~Last call for flight 1783 to Tokyo.  Please approach the gate and prepare your tickets for boarding~

Syoaran sighed as he heard the last call for his flight to Japan.  Wei had done a good job finding available tickets so soon on Christmas Eve.  His plane would reach there at ten that night.  It had been tough getting his sisters to leave him alone long enough to let him pack though.  He smiled thinking about his family as he boarded the plane, making his way to his seat.  _They really aren't so bad…they seemed so happy that I was actually able to go… A vision of Sakura entered his thoughts.  __I can't wait to see her…_

***

End of Chapter 4

Thank you for reading and please review!! I would love to hear your comments!  Thanks!


	5. A Confrontation

**With All My Heart**

Thanks again everyone for such wonderful reviews!!!  *smiles*  I'm so happy now.  Anyway, here's chapter 5.  It's a little short I know, but I felt like I should cut it off where I did.  The next chapter should be the last.  

Enjoy!!

**Chapter 5: A Confrontation**

"Well, I think we're done," Fujitaka said, hanging up a towel he had used to dry the dishes.  "How about we reward ourselves with some hot chocolate?" he suggested.

"That sounds great," Yukito said.  Touya nodded his head.  

Sakura looked at them for a moment.  "I think I'll pass.  Is it okay if I go out for a walk?  I need some fresh air I think."

Fujitaka looked at the clock and sighed.  It was already getting close to eleven.  "It's a little late, isn't it?" he asked her gently.  

Sakura looked away.   "I won't be out long."

The three men exchanged glances.  "Fine, but we'll be waiting here for you to come back and drink hot chocolate together, okay?" Fujitaka said kindly. 

"I'll be back soon," Sakura said smiling, as she left the room, going up the stairs to get her jacket from her room. 

"Do you really think it's okay to let her go out alone now?" Touya asked his father quietly.  Yukito smiled at Touya's protectiveness over his sister.  But he was also worried about her.

"I think she'll be fine," Fujitaka answered.  "I think she just needs to be alone for a while."

"I hate seeing her so depressed," Touya muttered.

Fujitaka and Yukito looked surprised at Touya.  It wasn't very often that Touya bluntly stated his feelings for his sister like that.  Touya's own eyes widened slightly as he realized what he just said aloud.  He sighed. 

"I'm going to kill that guy if I ever see him again," Touya growled. 

Yukito smiled.  "That would not make Sakura-san any happier would it?" 

Touya glared at him.

The ringing of the doorbell suddenly surprised the three worried men, making them all jump.  

"Who in the heck could that be this late?" Touya said, getting up and walking out of the living room where they were sitting.  

He opened the door, staring in shock at the young man standing before him.  The young man's eyes widened, but he just stared back.  

They stayed that way for a minute, just staring.  

"What are you doing here?" Touya growled, his eyes narrowing.

"Would it be okay if I saw her?" 

Touya just glared at him.  

"Who is it?" Yukito asked, coming up behind Touya.  His eyes widened as he saw the young man glaring at Touya and Touya glaring back.  He smiled.  "It's been a long time since I've seen you two glare so nicely at each other," Yukito commented, smiling. 

The two men turned surprised looks Yukito's way.  

"It's nice to see you again, Li-kun," Yukito said.  Syaoran stared at him for a moment.  "It's nice to see you too," he said shyly.

"I guess you came to see Sakura-chan, right?" Syaoran looked up at the smiling Yukito.  He nodded slightly as Touya began to glare even more harshly at him.  

"Could you leave us alone for a minute, Yuki?" Touya asked, keeping his gaze fixed on Syaoran. 

Yukito's eyes widened slightly, but he smiled.  "Of course," he replied, giving Syaoran an encouraging smile before leaving.

Touya glared at him a little while longer.  "You really made Sakura disappointed.  Why did you call and say you couldn't come?"

Syaoran looked at him slightly surprised, but then looked away guiltily.  "I'm part of the Li Clan in China.  I'm supposed to be one of their leaders in the future.  The Li Clan leaders now wanted to meet with me over the holidays.  I couldn't refuse them."

"So why are you here now?" Touya interrupted impatiently.

"My mother was able to convince them that this trip would be good.  It was pretty amazing that she was successful.  The clan barely ever changes their decisions."

Touya stared at him. _Why does it have to be this guy my sister likes? He sighed, finally looking away from Syaoran.  "How do you feel for my sister?"_

Syaoran's eyes widened, a bright red blush appearing on his cheeks.  He took a deep breath.  "I've missed her these years that we haven't been able to see each other.  I've really wanted to see her."  His voice became more gentle as he talked.  "I told her I loved her before I left to go to Hong Kong.  When I came back for a visit, I was so nervous about hearing her reply.  And when that sealed card showed up and we found that she might have to lose her feelings for the one she loved the most, I didn't know what to think.  But it all worked out okay, and she told me she loved me.  I almost couldn't believe it when she said that, but it made me so happy, happier than I've ever been before."  He stopped, and looked straight at the older man who had looked back toward him while he had been talking.  "I love Sakura more than anything.  I didn't want to disappoint her.  I'm sorry that everything got messed up."

Touya stared silently at the earnest young man before him.  _I know he's telling me the truth and that his feelings are strong.  But it's still so hard for me to accept him.  But I know he can make Sakura happy, and only he can do it.  He sighed.  "She'll be down in a minute.  It might be best if you wait here," he told him, turning to walk back toward the living room.  _

He looked back before finally leaving Syaoran alone.  "If you ever hurt Sakura, I'll kill you."  And with that, he left Syaoran standing in the doorway of the house.  He let out a relieved sigh as Touya finally disappeared from his view.  _That was freaky._

***

Fujitaka looked up, his eyes widening, as a very tired looking Touya walked back into the living room and sat beside him on the couch.  

Touya quickly noticed Fujitaka's questioning gaze.  "I give up."

Fujitaka raised his eyebrows.  "What do you mean?"

"That guy," Touya started, "he really is the one for Sakura whether I like it or not."

Fujitaka stared at him a moment.  He smiled.  __

***

End of Chapter 5


	6. A Reunion

**With All My Heart**

Thank you so much to everyone who's read this and especially to those who have reviewed.  I truly love to hear your comments, and it makes me really happy to know that some people actually like this.  Thank you!!!

I really wanted to get this chapter posted New Year's Day, but I had weird problems getting onto the site.  I don't know if it was just me or not, but whatever….

Anyway, even if it is a day late, Happy New Year!!! Or…Akemashite Omedetou Gozaimasu!!!!

This is the last chapter!  Enjoy!!  ^_^

**A ****Reunion******

Sakura slowly grabbed her jacket lying on her bed, uncovering a green scarf she had just completed earlier that day.   She stared at it for a moment as she put on her jacket.  _Too bad I couldn't give that to him like I thought I would.  She shook her head as she began to feel tears once again welling up in her eyes.  __I won't cry again…It's not like I'll never see him again…maybe next summer or sometime when he's free.  She sighed.  __But I wanted so much to see him now…_

She walked toward the door, then walked back toward her bed, picking up the hand-made scarf and stuffing it into one of the big pockets in her jacket.  She sighed once more as she turned back and made her way back toward her door, closing it behind her as she left her room.  

She slowly made her way down the stairs, looking down at her feet all the while.  She never even noticed the young man whose eyes widened as he watched her come down the stairs, a small smile appearing as he looked at the girl he loved.  _She's grown so much…her hair is still short though.  But now she's more beautiful then she was… He blushed. _

Sakura continued to walk toward the front door of her home, stopping as she saw a pair of feet before her.  She finally looked up, her eyes widening in shock as she saw Syaoran before her. 

She just stared at him in disbelief, unsure whether she was dreaming or not.  He just stood there, taking in her surprised expression.  He smiled at her. 

Three men watched them from the entryway of the living room.  Sakura and Syaoran didn't even notice.

"Syaoran?" she asked shakily. 

His smile grew wider.  "I got to come."

She just continued staring at him.  _This can't be real.  He just called yesterday saying he couldn't come.  How could it change so quickly?  ___

"Is that really you?" she asked softly. 

He laughed gently.  "Of course it's me."

She suddenly smiled widely, rushing toward him.  She happily threw her arms around him, hugging him tight.  

Syaoran blushed as Sakura hugged him.  He froze for a moment, then gently wrapped his own arms around her, holding her close.  

Touya growled, starting to rush toward the reunited couple, but was held back by a happy Fujitaka.  "Whether you like it or not, he's the only one who can make her happy," he whispered.  

Touya looked up at his father and sighed.  In defeat, he looked back at Sakura and the guy he hated for making her cry, but the guy he knew he had to accept because he was the only one who could make her so happy.  _As long as she's happy…___

Yukito smiled.

Sakura finally pulled away, taking another look at the man before her.   "You've certainly grown," she murmured, blushing slightly.  

He blushed as well.  "So have you."  She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling.  He reached over to her, taking her short hair in his hands, wrapping a small bit of it around his finger.  She blushed even more, looking down.  

He suddenly noticed the small audience watching them, causing him to blush even more.  He quickly withdrew his hand and looked behind him at the still falling snow.  "Can we take a walk?" he asked her, noticing that she seemed to be heading out when she came down the stairs. 

She nodded, quickly slipping on her shoes and following him out the door, softly closing the door behind her.  

They walked silently for a few moments, not really caring where they were going, but just walking.  Syaoran kept stealing glances at Sakura who was looking down at her feet, then off to the side, then up at the sky, but never looking at him.  

He took hold of her hand, squeezing it gently.  She finally looked up at him, giving him a small smile and squeezing his hand back.

He looked away, clearing his throat.  "I'm sorry for how things happened," he said softly. 

Sakura looked back down at her feet, her grip on his hand loosening a bit.  But he didn't let it go.  

"What happened?" she asked him slowly.  "Why did you get to come back? I thought you had to meet with the elders or something…" Her voice faded.

"I was supposed to.  I didn't want to though, and I think my mother felt that," he smiled, thinking of his mother.  "She was able to convince the elders that I should come."

Sakura looked up at him.  "Well I'm glad she did that.  But how?  You said they would never change their mind."

"They usually don't, but my mother brought up something they liked," he said, blushing.  "Something about you."

Her eyes widened, surprised.  "About me?"

He looked away, his blush increasing.  "Yeah…" 

She looked up at him interested.  He looked at her, smiling at her, bringing the hand he was holding up to his lips and kissing them softly.  She blushed, her eyes widening.  

"She said that my coming here would strengthen our relationship," he explained.  "They know about you, about you being the card mistress.  They approve of us, and I think my mother made it seem that it would jeopardize our relationship if I couldn't come."

Sakura blushed even more as she listened to his explanation, but smiling happily as she realized she was accepted by his family.  

"I'll have to thank your mother one day," she said.  "But you could have called and told me you were coming."

He smiled back at her.  "When I found out, I was too excited I think.  And then I thought surprising you would be fun."

She glared playfully at him.  "Well, I was certainly surprised."

"Good," he said, bringing her close and hugging her.  She hugged him gently back before they pulled apart, still holding hands, and continued walking.

Syaoran stopped as they approached the park.  He looked into the empty playground, memories of his times in Tomoeda flowing back into his mind.  He led Sakura into the park, and toward the swing set, finally letting go of her hand as he sat down on one of the swings.  She sat on the swing next to him, reaching for his hand once more. 

"I love this place," he told her.  "It reminds me so much of when I was here, when we were trying to capture the cards and then when you were transforming the cards…"  He looked at her.  "It reminds me so much of you."  

She blushed as she looked at him and listened.

"I missed this place the most," he said.  "When I went back to Hong Kong, I always kept thinking that I wanted to come here with you again, only with you.  It almost began to seem that it would never happen."

He became quiet and looked out at the still falling snow.  He held his hand out, catching some of the snow in it.   Sakura just watched him.  _He's so beautiful sitting there, the snow falling on him.  I've never seen him like this before, so reminiscent.  It's so sweet…_

He suddenly turned to her, turning his swing so he could face her completely.  He released her hand, and brought both of his own to her face, putting one gently on each cheek.  "I so wanted to see you again, my pretty Sakura."  Her eyes widened as he leaned in close to her, softly brushing his lips against her own.  She leaned into him as he ended the short kiss, wrapping her arms tightly around him.  He hugged her back, then pulled away, reaching into his pocket for a small package.  

He held it out to her, watching happily as her eyes widened in surprise.  

"What is it?" she asked softly.

"Open it."

She remained still, just staring at him.  He smiled, taking her hand and putting the package into it.  "Open it," he repeated. 

She looked down at it, then back up at him.  Finally, with shaking hands, she gently removed the wrapping paper to find a small, thin box.  She opened it slowly, gasping as she saw the beautiful diamond bracelet.  

She looked back up at Syaoran.  "I can't possibly accept this…this is way too much…"

He gently placed a finger over her mouth, quieting her.  "I hope you will accept it," he told her.  "Look at the engraving on the inside."

She stared at him for a moment longer, before looking down at the bracelet once more.  She took it out of its box, and held it up to a light shining down upon them from a nearby streetlight.

"With all my heart," she whispered, tears beginning to form in her eyes.  "Syaoran…"

He pulled her close in another hug, holding her tightly against his chest.  She could hear his heart beating through his thick jacket.  "I love you Sakura, with all my heart.  I promise to you to always hold you in my heart, to love you forever.  I want this bracelet to remind you of me and my promise to you, so please accept it."

The tears that had been forming began to spill out over Sakura's cheeks.  She hugged Syaoran back.  "I love you Syaoran," she said, her voice shaking with emotion.  "I love you so much…"

He just held her as she cried, not even realizing the small tears that escaped his own eyes.  He eventually pulled away, looking at his beautiful love.  He took the bracelet, and gently wrapped it around her wrist.  She looked happily at it, bringing it to her mouth and kissing it.  She looked up at him and smiled.  "And all I have for you is a scarf," she told him, reaching into her own pocket and pulling out the green scarf she had made for him.  He smiled as she wrapped it loosely around his neck.  "It's not much, I know," Sakura said.  "And I made it, so it's definitely not perfect."

He slowly took the end of the scarf in his hands, bringing it to his mouth and kissing it.  "It could only be perfect if you made it," he told her, causing her to blush once again.  "Thank you Sakura."

Syaoran pulled her close to him once more, not wanting to let her go.  She smiled happily as she leaned against his chest, now becoming a familiar spot for her head.  She wrapped her arms around him, wanting to be even closer to him.

They both jumped slightly as the bell from the school tower suddenly began ringing.  They listened in silence until the bell rang its twelfth time.  

"Merry Christmas, Sakura."

She raised her eyes to his, as he gently took her face and brought it closer to his own.  Their lips met softly again, this time more passionately, much more full of emotion, with love. 

"Merry Christmas, Syaoran," Sakura whispered as they pulled apart, breathless.

He held her even tighter.

"I don't want you to leave again," Sakura said.

He sighed.  "I don't want to leave either, but I'm going to have to.  But I'll come back soon.  I won't be able to survive without seeing you for so long."

"Do you promise?" she asked.

He smiled at her.  "I promise I'll come back.  I promise with all my heart."

"And I'll be waiting here for you," she said.

"Do you promise?" he asked her, smiling.

She smiled back at him.  "I promise.  I promise with all my heart."

He smiled as they lapsed into silence, arms around each other, watching the snow as it continued to fall.

_Good…_

**Owari******

***

Well, that's it!!  I hope you liked it.  Thank you for reading and please review!  And if you liked this story, you might want to check out the others I've written as well.  ^_^

Anyway, thank you again!  


End file.
